


4AM

by asaprockme



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asaprockme/pseuds/asaprockme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was four in the morning when you proposed to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4AM

**Author's Note:**

> Totally forgot that I'd even wrote this, so here I am uploading it because why not? I'm pretty sure I wrote this at like 4 in the morning, too. Hope you like it.

You proposed to me at four in the morning. Four in the fucking morning and you woke me up―I thought you were dying. You kept calling my name, _"Niall, Niall_ , _"_ shaking my shoulders. I kept groaning, turning over on my side because I know that sometimes you're weird, that you have your moments; I thought you were mad. You know I love my sleep, Haz, you know I do.

But you just kept calling my name. You kept whispering, _"Niall, Niall_ , _"_ and I thought someone was trying to break into our house. But no. There you were, you little shit, kneeling down by my side of the bed with the stupidest fucking grin on your face―I wanted to slap it right off. Seriously, babe, I wanted to kill you. I really did.

" _Haz, what the fuck?"_ I said (more like groaned). But your smile just got wider, and you reached out to caress the side of my face, and my eyes fucking burned from being asleep so long. But I loved that you were smiling at me, loved seeing you like that even though I could barely open my eyes.

You told me then, " _Niall, I love you,"_ and I said, " _Okay?"_

But your expression never faltered, only seemed to get happier which I was completely sure was impossible. I didn't think you could get any happier than you were in that moment at all. You're a man of many surprises, Styles, I swear you are.

You told me, _"I love you, I wanna spend the rest of my life with you."_ And it was four in the morning, and I was convinced you'd actually gone mad. So I laughed, but I was nervous and I was so confused. I sat up straighter and I frowned, I looked at you like you were an alien invading our planet from outerspace―I really though you were. Honestly.

But you just grabbed my hand and you held it tight, and I felt like I knew. I thought I did, at least. I couldn't feel my fingers anymore. Or my toes―I couldn't feel anything, really. I was numb, but you were beautiful and I'd never forget it.

_"Marry me?"_

You kept it simple and short, you got right to the point. I thought I was being punk'd. But I wasn't, it was real life.

It was four in the morning when you proposed to me. You said you kept in mind how I thought marriage proposals were all the same, that they were all too cliche or corny or too complicated. You told me that you didn't want that for me. You told me that you'd thought of the stupidest, most random, most spontaneous thing you could come up with, and this happened to be it. Of course I laughed at you; you always had a mind of your own. I've always liked that about you.

I didn't hesitate with my answer. I nodded and I bit my lip and you smiled even wider―so wide that _my_ cheeks started to hurt. I nodded and I leaned forward and leaped into your arms and I think I might've cried―I'm not too sure.

(I definitely cried.)

And you kissed my temple, my cheek, my nose, my forehead, my lips, chanting _"I love you,"_ all the while, and I felt something then. Felt something deep in the pit of my stomach, but it wasn't love. I already love you. I don't know what it was, but it was electric. It was mesmerizing, it was beautiful. It was like I fell in love with you all over again, like it was for the first time.

And every memory we'd ever shared together―from the first time we met, to the first time we kissed, our first touch, first fight, first makeup, first breakup, first time we crawled back, first time it felt just right, first time I said _I love you_ ―came rushing back to me all at once, and that's how I knew I wanted you forever. I think I knew it all along anyway.

And you kissed me again, sweet and salty, beautiful and right, and I told you yes. I said yes about a million times and then you slipped that ring on my finger and that was my favorite moment with you.

And now it's four in the morning, but now you're officially my husband. It's four in the morning and we aren't asleep because the crying is keeping us up, and we're tired but it's all worth it.

"Who's next?" You turn to look at me, your eyes droopy and low, but you're still the most beautiful person I've ever laid eyes on.

"Rock, paper, scissors?"

" _Niall_."

You give in anyway―I win.

"You're lucky I'm in love with you," you say.

I guess I am. I'm lucky that I have you.


End file.
